


Cliche Coffee Shop

by youmakemedizzy



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: BFFs Minho/Jonghyun, Cheesy, Coffee shop funtime, Do I just have a thing for ending it with him giving his name?, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at first sight?, M/M, Romance, Why does this end with Key giving his name like my last fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemedizzy/pseuds/youmakemedizzy
Summary: There's Jonghyun with a hangover, snarky Minho, and Key in a coffee shop.





	

Jonghyun groaned, his head pounding. He should not have had that final shot last night. The large hand of his best friend, Minho, patted him on his head where it rested on the wooden table of the coffee shop.

“I don’t know why you even drink, hyung. Every time you do you end up like this.”

Jonghyun tilted his head to the side to see Minho, squinting at the sudden influx of light accompanied by a stab to his head. His friend was drinking what looked like a caramel frappuccino, and he inwardly cursed the man’s current ability to drink something cold without dying.

“Yea, well, it always seems like a good idea at the time,” he responded. “It doesn’t help that you always drag me out of my apartment every day after! Why can’t you let me wallow in peace?” he moaned, returning to the comforting darkness of his arms and a wooden table that smelled like syrup mixed with cleaning products.

He could sense the unrepentant shrug within his dark haven, and risked the danger of light once again to glare up at his friend, who looked amused. “If I drag you out to face the world you’ll learn not to drink like that eventually. Probably,” he said.

  
“You just like to see me suffer,” Jonghyun griped, about to return to the embrace of his own arms, when the most beautiful man he had ever seen passed behind Minho. Maybe it was the combination of his pounding headache and the effect of emerging from the darkness of his arms to the light of the room, but he could have sworn a halo appeared over the head of the beauty. He stared, slack jawed. Minho raised an eyebrow, seemingly about to ask, but Jonghyun was already gone.

Summoning an energy and enthusiasm he honestly had not thought he had, Jonghyun shot after the man. Of course, considering the man was walking at a fairly sedate pace, and Jonghyun the pace of a rocket, the two collided when the man suddenly stopped, falling into a tangle of limbs.

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry, oh god why couldn’t I just walk up to you like a normal person,” Jonghyun groaned, bemoaning his sorry fate in life and not even trying to get off of the man, who was staring at him in incredulous disbelief.

“Will you get off me?” he asked, voice sharp and pointed. Jonghyun’s eyes widened, resembling those of a puppy, and he scrambled from the beautiful man and to his feet, suddenly very eager to be anywhere but in front of those angry catlike eyes. The man stood up, carefully brushing dust and dirt off of his what looked to be designer clothes.

“I didn’t mean to run into you, I’m sorry,” he said again, and the man rolled his eyes, glancing up from his pants to Jonghyun. Jonghyun was struck once again by the beauty of the man, of his narrow cat eyes, those full cupid’s bow lips, the chiseled cheekbones. His hair was parted in the middle, brown locks falling to the side of his face and framing it perfectly. Jonghyun wanted nothing more than to stare at that face forever.

He didn’t realize he was staring until the man cleared his throat, and he felt an embarrassed flush settle on his cheeks. “Are you…going to talk?” he asked weakly, and the man rolled his eyes once again. Jonghyun had the feeling he did that a lot.

“Talk about what?” He asked in a surprisingly throaty voice. Even his voice was perfect. Jonghyun felt the hearts in his eyes getting impossibly bigger. “About how an idiot just ran me over in a coffee shop? Look where you’re going, asshole.” He carefully smoothed his hair out, before crossing his arms and staring straight at Jonghyun. “Looks like you’re picking up my bill.”

“I am?” Jonghyun asked, startled and a little afraid.

“Yes,” he said, firmly. “You are. Now come on, I’m in the mood for a latte.” He walked away, Jonghyun scrambling after him. He had a feeling any escape attempt would be futile. He passed Minho on the way to the register, his friend’s shoulders shaking as he laughed into his hand. Jonghyun mouthed a “Help me,” to him as he passed, but his friend only shook his head.

  
“You traitor!” Jonghyun called, and Minho only started laughing again as a hand clamped itself to his arm, pulling him towards the register once again. Jonghyun tuned out the overly complicated coffee order to stare at the man’s profile, aware that he was maybe being a little weird and creepy and unable to stop himself. He was brought out of his reverie by a nudge, and he jumped, startled.

“Quit being a creep and give her the payment,” the man demanded, crossing his arms. Jonghyun nodded dumbly and fished for his wallet, pulling out his card and handing it to the barista. He was handed the card and his receipt, the barista glancing uncertainly at the two of them before calling out “Next!” They moved away from the register, and Jonghyun continued to stare unashamedly.

“Why were you barreling toward me so quickly, anyway?” the man asked, seemingly having been appeased by free coffee, and graciously ignoring the blatant staring.  
“Well, I was trying to get over my hangover and I just saw you pass behind my best friend while he was talking, and you’re kind of the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Jonghyun said, before slapping a hand over his mouth, cheeks flaming red. He really had not meant to say that.

The man’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline before he burst out laughing. His laugh was loud and obnoxious, and Jonghyun felt the hearts in his eyes become large enough to burst. Once he was done laughing, he shook his head, a very attractive smirk appearing on his face. Jonghyun gulped. That expression should not be legal. “You’re not so bad looking yourself,” he purred, and Jonghyun felt faint. His mouth opened and closed multiple times as the man looked on in blatant amusement.

“Do you want to go out sometime? Jonghyun blurted out, snapping his mouth closed. He supposed if he couldn’t remain cool under pressure, he might as well employ the time-honored ancient technique of appearing cute through word vomit.

The man snorted. “Smooth.”

“If I blame my lack of wordliness on my hangover will you go out with me? I promise I won’t be an idiot then,” Jonghyun said hopefully.

“Wordliness,” the man repeated deadpan, letting the made-up word hang in the air between them. Jonghyun’s cheeks, which had finally faded from red, flushed again.

The man smirked again, patting his cheeks. “You’re pretty cute,” he admitted, and Jonghyun felt a zap of elation spread through him at the compliment. “When you’re not being an idiot,” the man continued, and Jonghyun didn’t let it faze him. He was almost there. Almost.

“Sure, I’ll go out with you,” he said, looking as if he couldn’t believe he was saying this. “Give me the receipt.” Jonghyun handed it over dumbly, watching him take a pen out of his pocket and scribble quickly on the receipt. “Here. Call me sometime.”

He walks away, and when he’s halfway to the door Jonghyun calls out, “My name is Jonghyun!”

“I’m Kibum, but you can call me Key,” he responds back over his shoulder, and then he’s gone.


End file.
